lgbtqia_resourcefandomcom-20200215-history
Online Ally Directory
This is the center of the LGBTQIA Ally wiki--a directory listing the most influential LGBTQIA-friendly sites by category. Forums And Social Networking Sites in this category are for social networking outside of Facebook. The advent of social networking allows anyone to communicate their views with a wide array of people the world over, making Social Networking an invaluable asset for discussion and group or personal support. However, fact-checking is minimal to nonexistent, meaning that these are not a good source for any hard evidence. Gays.com "Gays.com" has been called "Facebook for the LGBT Crowd." Empty Closets A help and support forum for those with troubles. LGBT Forum: Badge Society Support and petition forwarding for activism. LGBT Community Forum It's disorganized, but it covers every topic. Masslive.com A forum based around its active chat-box. Lipstick Alley A mostly advice-based forum. Queer Attitude A friendly forum for young people. GaySpeak Forum An unparalleled amount of depth and variety. Equality Forum A forum with volunteering based out of Philadelphia. News And Informational Sites Sites in this category are widely used and very prolific. They're good for news and can provide a lot of activist support. However, due to their scale, they tend to be less interactive with individuals. Glaad News and blog with quick updates. The Ally Coalition Activism, fundraising, and LGBT media. GLSEN An informational site with an "Ally Week." Campus Pride Information very useful for students. Gay Christian Network Proving that you can be both gay and religious. The Center A high profile site with everything. LGBT News Strictly for news. Centerlink Focused towards LGBT health resources. LGBT Resource Center Useful terminology overviews and more. Qeerty Like a popular news site, but with an LGBT spin. Homorazzi.com Celebrity news of the LGBT community. Gay.net One of the most-used sites on the list. Outsports For everything athletic. Gaygamer For video games, including game reviews. Advocate Over 300,000 registered users. Trevvy.com Over 120,000 registered users. National LGBT History Museum Why not visit it in person? LGBT Finance For financial advice most relevant to LGBT couples. Towleroad A news site with emphasis on videos. Fridae An LGBT site based out of Asia. Gay Homestays Friendly temporary housing got LGBT an Allies. GLBTQ The LGBT+ Encyclopedia. Outrage Mag The only LGBT magazine in the Philippines. Pink News "Europe's Largest Gay News Service." SameSame.com Number one in Australia. So So Gay Number one in the UK. Low-Profile Sites and Blogs These are interesting sites with a user base too small to appear on typical Google searches. However, they still contain a wealth of information, and some are internationally based, allowing for fresh perspective on an issue familiar to most LGBT Allies in Western Society. Questioning Transphobia Effing Dykes The Backlot The Borderhouse Blog Freedom Requires Wings Lez Get Real Independent Gay Forum SFGN Utopia The Gay Utopia Dented Blue Mercedes en|Gender A Gender Variance Who's Who there from here Tranifesto The Transadvocate A.E. Brain Pam's House Blend Transgriot Planet Transgender Jest Another Trans Girl's Blog Related Wiki Pages http://lgbt.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page%7CLGBT Info General information about LGBT people on the Wiki. http://geekfeminism.wikia.com/wiki/LGBT_issues%7CLGBT Issues - Geek Feminism A jointly focused feminism/LGBT page. Facebook Pages UW Colleges LGBTQIA Allies The group to which the founder of this page belongs. Wipe Out Homophobia Gay Rights Gay Marriage USA Gay Star News Have A Gay Day Connecticut LGBT Athlete?Ally Safe Space LGBT Ally LGBT & Ally Education Program Spectrum Every Voice Lesbian Online Community Lesbian News LGBT Nation LGBT Culture LGBT News LGBT Global LGBT/Atheist Alliance Russian LGBT Network LGBT Pride Houston Celebration Lesbian Connection